No Answer
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: "Asano, jawab aku!" ・ [AsaTake]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

Yang menggerus lantai berbahan dasar marmer sepanjang lorong berasal dari alas sepatu dua pemuda. Pelan. Sedikit lebih pelan dari langkah kaki biasa, karena mereka tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, Asano,"

...atau lebih terlihat seperti perbincangan satu arah. Karena yang disebut namanya lebih sibuk memerhatikan sesuatu di tangan—sebuah majalah mode terus disisir per halaman seakan tidak ada visual berhasil memuaskan mata. Masih ada dua jilid terkepit di balik salah satu ketiak, hendak menjadi incaran selanjutnya untuk dicicip seksama.

"Aku sudah cukup bicara denganmu, Takebayashi."

Direspon dingin, si kacamata mencoba lagi meski sedikit memaksa, "T-tapi aku serius. Aku butuh jawabanmu... aku sudah... terlalu lama menunggu!" dan suaranya semakin lama terdengar ragu.

Namun pirang stroberi kembali diam. Memutuskan mengendap temporer dalam bacaan. Sepertinya kakinya sudah hafal setiap seluk-beluk area yang dilewati sehingga tidak takut tersesat apalagi tertabrak.

"Aku paham kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman. Karena aku sekarang murid kelas E..."

Berjuang melangkah selambat siput di sebelah siswa berpengaruh Kunugigaoka, yang berkacamata mulai lelah meminta atensi. Lebih baik bermonolog saja, dengar atau tidak didengar. Dia merasa _harus_ menyampaikan isi perasaannya yang suda tertimbun lama, kalau memang setahun dua bulan empat hari merupakan rentang yang terbilang lama.

"...tapi kau tahu, Asano. Aku... perasaanku ini... sungguh-sungguh,"

Geming. Hening. Takebayashi seperti sedang bicara dengan tembok yang kebetulan bisa bernapas.

"Asano! Tolong!"

"Kecilkan suaramu."

Respon itupun didapat karena mereka baru saja memasuki stadion pustaka, dengan bahasa populer; perpustakaan. Sungguh ironis melihat jumlah minim para murid berseragam yang berkunjung di luar jadwal ujian semester mingguan.

Mengambil posisi jauh dari titik keramaian, Asano menarik kursi. Duduk. Dan tenggelam lagi dalam fokusnya sedari tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku akan pulang."

Bukan berarti menyerah. Takebayashi tahu dia akan datang kembali keesokan hari, sekedar mengganggu sang lipan muda ketika jam pulang sekolah atau mencegatnya di gerbang utama sebelum kelas dimulai. Menjadi bagian kelas _end_ sangat merepotkan karena sama artinya dengan dua puluh menit berlari tanpa henti ke puncak gunung.

Baru mau membuka mulut untuk pamit, bias lensa kacamata menangkap telapak tangan Asano menggebrak keras majalah di hadapannya. Keunguan itu berkilat tajam seakan mampu mencabik raga. Sekilas menakutkan.

"Jika ada konsol yang sudah kau incar sejak lama. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa maksud...mu?" kerut alis Takebayashi harus sirna karena mendapati pandangan kian menusuk, "T-tentu saja aku akan berjuang menabung. Lalu membelinya."

"Tidak menyerah? Misalnya mencari konsol yang lebih mudah didapat?"

"Kalau memang ingin, aku pasti mengincarnya sampai dapat."

Pandangan Asano turun beberapa level diiringi senyum puas. Mengintai sejenak model sampul majalah, seorang gadis berambut pirang berhias tiara berbalut gaun putih mewah. Tidak ada yang aneh juga, Asano memang sejak dulu tertarik dengan dunia _fashion_.

"Kalau konsol itu jatuh ke dalam lumpur. Kau akan membuangnya? Mencari pengganti? Membeli baru?"

Takebayashi sejenak berpikir atas jejal pertanyaan yang mendesak. Tapi kepalanya tidak berani mengangguk. Justru sebaliknya.

"Kau hilang percaya diri sekarang karena ada di kelas E? Karena jatuh ke dalam lumpur?"

Percuma menutup cerahnya kilau netra di balik tesmak tebal. Dinding gelas cekung hanyalah dinding transparan jika berhadapan dengan iris violet.

"...Asano, ini demi kebaikanmu—"

Satu gebrakan lagi terdengar. Lebih nyaring.

"Kita tidak akan putus. Tidak akan pernah."

* * *

 **No Answer  
** 「 _We met for a reason, either you're a blessing or a lesson._ 」

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Dari dulu udah kepincut banget pair ini tapi baru bisa nyumbang sekarang ;;;;;v;;;;;  
Meski singkat semoga bisa menghibur sejenak, ya... makasih buat yang udah mau mampir!

 _Tambahan_ : Plus rasa kecewa karena arc Takebayashi yang berkhianat ke kelas A nggak dianimasiin.  
Hiks, padahal pengen liat interaksi AsaTake yang unyu gunyu di sana. Ahh~ nasib sial _(:3_ #tiarap

* * *

 **Omake 1**

.

"Pilih satu yang kau suka."

Bahkan otaknya yang mampu memecahkan rumus kongruen berhias akar gagal tanggap saat wacana modeling yang sedari tadi dicumbu Asano digeser mendekat padanya, Takebayashi membuka halamannya secara acak sambil diliputi tanda tanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu? Majalah—

Baiklah.

"— _Bridal_."

Kacamata tebal tiba-tiba melorot. Dia tahu maksudnya. Dia tahu kelanjutannya. Dia cukup _tahu_.

Dan seketika seluruh wajah Takebayashi terbenam dalam merah.

* * *

 **Omake 2**

.

Muka Takebayashi jelek sekali. Cemberut. Tidak suka.

"Kenapa tadi aku disamakan dengan konsol?"

Seringai tersungging di paras Asano yang masih anteng membaca referensinya, "Karena untuk memperjuangkan cintamu persis seperti bermain game. Banyak _stage_ yang harus kulumpuhkan."

Majalah bertemu pipi menciptakan bunyi ketiga dan paling menarik perhatian.

* * *

 **Omake 3**

.

Keduanya diusir dari perpustakaan.

* * *

 **(the real) END**

 **R** & **R** maybe? C:


End file.
